


Best Friends

by softSnowdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just Kidding It's Gay!, Just gals being pals, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: Why was she in Vale? For the Vytal Festival. Why was she here for the Vytal Festival? To test her skills. Why was she wanting to test her skills?Because she knew that, one day, it would be her duty to save the world.But for now... That can wait. Today isn't the day she has to save the world.





	Best Friends

                Penny's purpose was to save the world. That's what she had always been told, and that's what she had always believed. From what, exactly? She didn't know. Why was it _her_ duty to save the world one day? She didn't know the answer to that, either.

                She knew the world was full of love and life--kindness, even amidst all of the sorrow. That it was worthy of being saved. Of course it was, everyone was amazing, everyone in this world was unique and special. She had never met anyone special to her personally, though--not until she arrived in Vale. Of course, she had Ciel, but Ciel was _assigned_ to her.

                Assignments weren't friends—not really—and after awhile, after meeting _real_ friends, Penny had realized this. She realized that the care she felt for Ciel was different than that of what she felt for her friends.

                And it was only after arriving in Vale, where she intended to test her skills in the Vytal Festival, that she had come to realize that.

 

                "Penny?" Ruby leaned over the table, her smile wide--full of warm caring mixed with light concern. "Everything okay? You've been kinda quiet for the past few--"

                "Oh, yes!" Penny interrupted, her hands gripping the edge of the cafe table tightly--thankfully not tight enough to leave any dents. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I was just thinking."

                "About?"

                Penny quizzically tilted her head, repeating the other's question. "About?"

                "What're you thinking about?"

                Penny, moving her hands from their hold, clapped them in front of herself. "Oh, that! I was just thinking about how you were my first friend. How you have become my best friend."

                "Pffsh. Aw, really?" A slight blush spread across Ruby's face. She looked away, her grin now uneven and shy. "You're my best friend, too, Penny."

 

 

The only thing that stopped Penny from launching herself at Ruby for a hug was the table separating the two.

 

                "Really? I am?" She did, however, lean forward--her face bright with excitement and anticipation.

                "Yeah!"

                "Even though you have Weiss, Blake, and Yang? I'm your best friend?"

                "Duh! Penny, you know that! All of you guys are my best friends, just in different ways."

                "Like?"

                "Well, Weiss is my partner, and I'm getting to know her."

                "Uh-huh."

                "Blake was one of the first people I actually held a conversation with when I got here. She likes a lotta the same stuff I do."

                Penny nodded again, her enthusiasm not fading in the slightest.

                "Yang is my sister, and you..." Ruby hesitated, the blush still present--and actually darkening on her cheeks, now painting her a slight crimson.

                "I?" Penny leaned a bit more over the table, squinting at the other, as if trying to see through Ruby and directly view what she was trying to say.

 

                Ruby's voice softened as she continued, her gaze slowly lowering to find her hands--clenched into fists and gripping the fabric of her dress. "You... Mean a lot to me." She stuttered for a second, shutting her eyes tightly before bouncing her gaze back up, and to the other. Her words, as ungracefully and quickly spoken as they were, came out loud and clear to Penny. "I really like you, and I think I have a crush on you."

 

                It took what Ruby had said just a second to process through her head--but when it did, Penny felt the circuitry in her face heat up.

 

                She had been modeled with every feature that she would need to disguise herself as a normal girl, except, for some odd reason, they had never added blushing or crying functionality.

                She could, however, dry-sob and reach her out, hoping that Ruby would take her hands within her own.

 

                Unsurprisingly, though shakily, Ruby did. Tears had begun to well in her own eyes—hopeful, worried tears.

                "H-Hey, are you crying? Penny?" Ruby's voice, laced with concern, came out as a soft and meek whisper as she gave the other's hands a tight squeeze.

                "I'm just happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking fanfic requests--submit your requests to BlakeBelladonna on Pillowfort, or to softsnowdrop on tumblr!


End file.
